


Passion

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I realised I used the wrong archive warning, Im trying my best, Smut, major smut, my first time writing smut whoops, should still be in december, so im very sorry if this story is reposted now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: Two souls explore their desires.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> And another thing that's completely different. This is my first attempt at smut, can you tell? Now I may not have nailed everything and wrote this with no real characters in mind. But I applied it to Eren and Mikasa. I apologise for any OOCness due to that. May my first attempt at smut be to your liking!

Night had fallen.

Yet the onset of darkness was not the reason for such acts, the fires of passion were already aflame upon arrival to their rooms. The door wasn’t even shut yet before he was upon her, firm lips upon supple; action moving faster and forceful. He let a hand run through her hair, threading it through her dark locks, a gentle pull with each movement. Her arms had latched to him, wrapped around his neck to pull him in close.

Eren pushed against her, movements intensifying with each second. His tongue beginning to prod at the entrance of her mouth, when she hesitated, he forced his way in; exploring the new environment before him. Upon his intrusion, Mikasa let loose a deep mewl from the back of her throat, opening wider to give him more access. He danced around inside her, alternating from top to bottom, looking for any spots of sensitivity within. She worked her way into his mouth, fighting against the strong force of him. The two danced, a struggle for power and exploration of each other. The spar for dominance gave way with tongue moving deeper within, and she succumbed to his desires.

While he played the game, Eren also began the work to her body. His free hand began working on the removal of her coat, quickly pulled off and tossed aside and forgotten. He then worked her blouse, fumbling with each button to remove it from its place with as much haste as he could manage. One by one they popped, growing more frustrated with each turn. At last the blouse was unbuttoned, but not yet defeated.

His hand moved up to grip her. A firm but gentle hand worked the tender flesh, squeezing and rubbing the soft mound. He moved his thumb across Mikasa’s clothed peak, she pushed into his hand to entice. But he moved back, instead reaching to pull down her bra, breasts now truly free in the night.

The cool air nipped at her skin, a stark contrast to the heated desire that filled her body. Every touch was electrifying, even though he ran his thumb lightly over her skin. He ran around her nipple, inching slow and close with each lap. She moved her torso, desperate to be touched where she wanted. A loud moan caused her to break away, the electric touch of his thumb on her nipple sent a jolt to her spine and down to her core. She craved more.

Eren’s other hand slid down to her waist, he traced the smooth skin of her stomach; making patterns in her skin while he began to work the belt loose. Her anticipation was cut short however, he stopped and moved close, his lips brushing the shell of her ear and whispered, “strip for me.”

Mikasa shivered and let loose a small moan. She back up to continue where he left off. He stepped back to show off the very firm and tight member straining against his pants. The tent made her shiver and a jolt raced to her entrance. She licked her lips as he began to stroke himself over, a lazy and slow movement to encourage her to get moving; she happily obliged. When she was freed, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them over her ample thighs, and down her smooth legs. She reached up and slowly slid off the remainder of her blouse, revealing her fine black bra.

He did not change face, he only gave away his feelings with stroking himself longer. Her lips turned upward, and she turned around; only him visible in the corner of her eye, her back to him. She reached around and unhooked, flinging the bra back towards him. He released a sigh and reached out to grab hold of her bountiful ass; plump, curvy, and tanned, wiggling as she shook for him.

He went to reach for her waist band but she gave his hand a slap, “no touching yet.” She grabbed hold of the waistband herself, inching slower and slower down her legs. The fabric gripping to her core, moving away to reveal a glistening trail that extended as she moved. She stepped out and tossed her panties away, turning around to give him a full view. “Like what you see?” She reached up to fondle her breasts. “I know you do.” She walked towards him, accentuating the movement of her hips with each move. His eyes widened as he quickened his stroke, she moved him back towards the bed, sitting him down with her on him. Her lips lining up and with him, she gasped as his member pulsed under the fabric against her. “My my, you’re hard already,” she purred, grinding her hips on him. “Lets get your dripping cum.”

He crash his lips against her once more, moving to extend his range down her skin. He moved over her neck, sucking on her skin, leaving marks to let others know she was his. He continued down across her collar bone, down to The Valley and peaks or her chest. His tongue appeared once more, trailing his lips and applying an almost surreal experience upon her skin. She jolted when his tongue clipped her nipple, swirling around her erect bud. A jolt of electricity ran through her once more when his tongue crossed the peak. He sucked and she moaned, arching her chest toward him, urging him to go harder.

While his tongue worked above, his hand acted on its own. He gingerly ran his fingers along her thighs, inching closer and closer to the heat of her. “I know you want this,” he whispered. He reached the outer edge of her lips and traced around, lightly touching. Her gasp and subsequent push of her hips urged him on but he remained controlled. Her hips moved more and more, desperate for any friction to satisfy her, but he remained adamant. He moved closer to her entrance, his fingers becoming drenched in her. She jerked her hips when he brushed against her sensitive spot, a moan reverberating in the air.

“Fuck, don’t tease…” Eren smiled and gently began to rub, a wave of pleasure rushing through her body. She wanted this, needed this, and craved more of this. But he continued to refuse, moving so damn painfully slow that she was ready take matters into her own hand.

While his hand worked, his other hand snaked down, lightly against her core, coated in her juices. Without a warning, he pushed quickly inside, her eyes wide as the new found feeling coursed through her. Another wave filled her body as she clamped down on his fingers while he worked her now swollen clit.

“Oh fuck yesss..” Mikasa wrapped her hands around him, desperate to hold on.

“You like being filled by me? You want more?”

She loved being filled. And god yes did she want more.

He began to rub her clit harder, focusing right on her swollen bud. He curled his fingers inside her, searching for the sensitive patch of skin inside to set her off. When a jerk of her hips and an obscenity released, he maintained his position all the while smiling.

Slowly he worked faster. She could feel the tension in her core building, her heart beat rapidly and she was filled with a buzz of pleasure, drunk on its addicting feeling. She was so so close, her walls beginning to clamp sporadically around him.

“Yes, yes I’m so close. Harder.”

But he stopped.

“Nooooooo,” the feeling stopped and she grew frustrated. “Touch me.”

He grinned. “Is that right? You want to come? Is that what you want?”

“Yesssss,” she moaned.

He was rubbing hard again, her clit was swollen and her walls wet and clamping. “If you want to come, then you better beg me for it.”

“Please please let me come, please, pleaseeeee,” she felt herself building again. “I’m so close please.”

He grinned and chuckled. “Not enough.” He stopped again.

“Fuck please let me come, please please I’m so desperate to come around you please.”

“Good Girl,” he said.

He laid down on the bed and began to strip. He slowly removed his shirt and pants leaving his underwear, cock straining against the fabric. Be slowly pulled it down and let his member spring free. Upon seeing him, she gasped and licked her lips, not noticing him move. He pulled her hips over to him, opposite the way she wanted. Confused, she went along with it until she realised his plan. She lined her self up with his face, her core glistening and dripping. He was eager to get started, the taste of her was teasing him as it fell to his tongue. He sat her down gently and began to work away.

“Oh fuck,” she hissed. She could feel him in her; his tongue sliding around her folds, grazing her clit and circling her entrance. His work was exhilarating, she was built up more and more as he circled her sensitive bud. She noticed his limp yet large member splayed out in front of her. Impishly, she reached out to hold him; she gently began to stroke him slow. He let out a moan that vibrates against her which caused her to shiver and ground her pelvis against him; he in turn bucked his hips up into her grip.

“Don’t stop now, I’m so close,” she moaned, starting to speed up her pace on him.

He moaned into her and kept up. She lit up and ground harder into him. “Yes, yes, yes yes don’t stop please,” he worked faster, his tongue now rubbing hard against her clit. She could feel it, on the bringing needing the last bit of effort to get over the edge. He slid two fingers up and into her and she broke. She pushed hard down on his fingers, encompassing all she could. Pleasure wracked her body, waves from her core radiating out to her limbs. Her walls clamping down hard around his fingers, trying to pull him in closer and closer.

He slowed down to ride out her orgasm, slowing and slowing until he felt her collapse on him, now lazily stroking him with whatever energy was left.

Eren sighed as she stroke him, he felt her quicken her pace, and he rolled his hips to match her pace. She increases, running her hand around the underside of his shaft, using her other hand to rub his tip. He moaned and jerked up into her, relishing her grip around him. She continued, using one hand to tease his head and the other to stroke him, she felt his stomach twitch and decided he had enough.

Mikasa leaned in close and slid out her tongue, up gliding the bottom of his shaft. He jerked up with her movement, and she took him in. Her tongue gliding up over his head, lips pursed and moving down the end of him. She lazily bobbed her head back and forth, alternating her tongue between his shaft and around the bulbous head of his dick. He groaned and rocked his hips to match her pace, as she went faster, so did he; moving and moving until he pushed his hips hard with her. She sucked on him, tongue taking up any of his pre-cum, swirling around his tip. She could feel him, his shaft pulsing and twitching, his hips moving quick but she wanted to feel him. She wanted him inside her.

He felt her stop and looked up, only to now see her position above his swollen cock. He felt her rub her self on him, costing him in her warm juices. She then lined up, and fell, she took him all in as they both let out a groan. She felt him twitch and she pulsed in kind. She began to rock on him and pull him in.

“God yesssss,” she groaned. “I’ve been needing this all day.”

He moaned and sat up. “Then let’s get me in deep,” he pulled her in and slammed into her, pushing deep in. He rocked into her, meeting her hips as she ground her pelvis and swollen clit into him. “You like that? You feel how deep in you I am? You like how I feel against you?” He began to rock harder. “Cmon baby, come for me. Come with me. I know you want to.” He reaches behind and grabbed her ass, as off to pull her closer to. He leaned in to start sucking on her neck, her moans loud against him. He trailed his tongue up towards her parted lips. He slipped his tongue inside to explore her mouth, in her in all the ways he could be.

She returned his kiss, deepening it while she wrapped her arms around him for leverage. She rocked her hips hard, meeting his upward thrusts to allow him as much access as possible. She could feel him working inside, he was gliding through her, his head hitting spots that drove her crazy. Each spot he hit made her squeeze him, and in return he’d pulse around her; a build up of tension between the two. Such passion culminating between them, ready to spill over in a unity of lust and love.

She pulled him, they fell back with her back now to the bed. He broke their kiss to focus on his rhythm, he plunged in and out, working to get her over the edge. He looked down at her, her gorgeous features radiating. The swear clung to her body in droves, they glistened in the moonlight, accentuating her tense features. She was on the brink of ecstasy, her eyes tightly shut, and waiting to be pushed over the edge. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he was determined to bring her the grandeurs she deserved. He slowed his pace slightly but used all his length to pound in hard.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna comee,” she moaned. She could feel the tension unraveling. The pleasure began to soar through her, starting low and radiating out. She felt herself clamping hard and fast around him, a release on him. She heard him groan loudly and thrust one final time, his member pulsing hard, and she felt her insides grow warmer with a string of warm relief inside her. She moaned and shivered at the sensation, her heart beating as he collapsed, careful to not hurt her.

He rolled off of her, sliding out and making her shudder. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, placing his face in the crook of her neck. He nuzzled in and gave a content sigh.

“That was great, Right?” She gave a sigh of her own.

The muffled noise of approval indicated he thought the same. She giggled at his behaviour.

She rolled over and gave him a kiss on his forehead, snuggling herself in to fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
